Torn Between the Two
by Reno Saikari
Summary: Matthew has been dating Alfred for a while now but older brother Scotland doesn't like this... What will the elder country do to take Canada from America? Warning Boy on Boy... More On the inside


Title: Torn Between The Two  
Pairing: AmeCan Slight Irescot and ScotCan  
Rating: M IT IS M DEAL WITH IT  
Warnings: Scotland is pretty mean to Canada in this not going to lie, also BDSM Lemons Yaoi BOys humping BOys... got it?  
Disclaimer: OKAY SO HONESTLY IF I OWNED HETALIA WOULD I BE SITTING HERE TYPING FANFICTIONS?! NO THIS WOULD BE SO CANON IT WOULDN'T BE FUNNY, ALso... trying to get oney From me is like trying to squeeze blood from a radish... actually you might get farther with the raddish.

A/N: NO flames I just laugh at them and then call you stupid, so yeah hope you enjoy this story as it is the first one I have done in a long time.

Chapter 1

Canada flushed bright red as he sat next to Scotland and Ireland, the elder countries smirked as they decided to play their new favorite game... Allistor's hand rested on Canada's right thigh reminding the Canadian of the rules of this game. Liam on the other hand was making quick work of the Canadian's belt as they sat in the conference hall. Canada fought down the urge to fight knowing for a fact that if he did cause a disturbance his older brothers would kick the ever loving shit out of the poor nation. So Canada bit his lip and held his voice back as Liam slid a hand down his stomach to his pants and past the waist band of his boxers to grope at him.

He felt his body shiver as Liam's nimble fingers wrapped around his flaccid cock, stroking it to full hardness. Canada knew his technique, Teasing... that was all he could call it, the older red head would stroke him slowly and tightly trying to draw a moan from those pink lips that would be red from his biting them. They both knew he was in a relationship with Alfred, the man currently running this meeting and looking straight at him.. _"Mattie are you okay?"_He asks him concerned and the Canadian nods his head, by this time the others had turned their heads to see what had stopped America's Train of stupidity... I mean thoughts... Scotland's lips morph into a smirk you know the one that the Grinch has when he's about to ruin Christmas for all the who boys and who girls? Yeah... well He was going to ruin life for Canada...

Pushing the Canadian forward a bit his hand slides down the small of his back to his pants he dips a finger in to his tailbone... Slowly his fingers move south until they reach the other's puckered entrance Poking it before allowing his finger to enter causing Canada to bit his jacket sleeve to keep from crying out... Because of the way that Canada was siting he couldn't trust his finger in and out so instead he began to wiggle it around and in doing so hit the other Male's prostate... They hadn't done this before... it was always stroking him making him cum that way... but now the foreign digit felt good and he tried to hold back as much as he could as the sweat began to bead upon his forehead. He thanked some unseen god that because of the way he was sitting that Scotland could only penetrate him anally and not do much... If he moved to much people would notice and their game would be over. So that's what Scotland did... he wiggled his finger against Canada's prostate and Alfred once again began to talk to him, but that made things worse he shut his eyes and bit harder so that he wouldn't cry out, but hearing his brother's voice while on the verge of the edge only made him fall right over and cum...

Liam chuckles as he wipes his hand on Canada's Coat as he pulled away from him and Allistor lit a cigar, to make matters worse... no one noticed the other two's movements so it looked like he was masturbating while watching Alfred... With Flushed cheeks he looks down and in his mind he curls up and dies..

The next day Alfred Came over and knocked on the door. Matthew didn't answer, after yesterday he refused to talk to anyone and rushed home crying, made himself some pancakes and went to sleep. France had tried to text him and England tried to call him but no one got a response from the young nation. So America decided that it was time to pay him a visit not as his brother but as his boyfriend. So Here he was standing in front of his door smiling and holding flowers and chocolate waiting... and waiting... He sighs and knock again this time the door opened a bit and Canada peeked through the crack.  
"Alfred?" His face was flushed like he had been running. "Mattie are you okay?" He nodded and opened it fully to show he was okay. America noticed Canada was in shorts and his jacket... Scotland was sitting on the couch "S-Sorry Al... I'm a bit sick." He coughs and Alfred nods handing him the chocolates and flowers "Dude it's fine." He says waving to Scotland. "Big bro is taken good care of ya right?" He asks him and the other nods. "Y-Yes of course he is." He says smiling then coughs again, cue the job... Alfred's cellphone rang and he picked it up sighing as he talked into it before looking down at Canada he smiles. "sorry dudes but I gotta jet, work is calling... But Canada dude, lets go on a date this Saturday." He says walking off and Canada closes the door... Allistor smirks as he pulls out what looks like a remote and flips a switch that causes Canada to fall to the floor hitting his knees and cry out. "Ahn~ " Drool ran down his chin as he shut his eyes and arched his back still mewing and moaning cutely.

Scotland Stands and walks over to him, towering over the normally quiet nation he presses his boot into the other nation's crotch... IT HURT! He was hard so of course it hurt... but it also felt good too... Confusion swept his mind as he tried to figure out what he was feeling. Why did he like it? He should hate the pain but here he was his cock being crushed by Scotland's boot and he was moaning like a 2 bit whore in heat. He clinched his eyes shut tighter as he came, the vibrator in his ass hitting against his prostate and the cursed foot that was on his crotch be came too much for the blood and he shuddered his release it felt warm in his pants as he laid limp... but the vibrator... Scotland hadn't turned it off yet... it was still going... hitting his prostate running inside of him.

He had just came but he was getting hard again his hand moved behind him hell bent to take it out but Scotland pinned his hands pushing him down to lay on his back as the vibrator continued to hit his prostate his body arching and his penis erect. "Allistor~ " He crys out his eyes filling with tears as he continued to moan... His hips bucked up wildly begging to be fucked by anyone, just so that this pain and pleasure would stop finally he crys out. "Allistor... FUCK ME." He begs and this makes the other male smirk and lick his lips.

As He continues to move he pulls down the Canadian's shorts and tug that curl twisting it in his fingers as Canada continues to moan and arch his eyes closed as he screams out in french. Scotland's hands play with his belt finally he pulls it out of the loops of his pants and moves to face away from Canada. He unbuttons his pants and grins widely. "Suck me." He chuckles as he takes the Canadian's penis into his mouth and licked the head before sucking it, and the younger male caught on quickly sucking the other's using his tongue and mouth to pleasure the Scotsman, before suddenly he arches and screams Allistor's name... the older man began to deep throat him.

He was on the edge again as Allistor watches him use his anus muscles to push the vibrator out of of his body and quickly replaces it with his fingers. "Scream my name." He laughs thrusting harder and harder before Canada reaches his second orgasm, this time he came inside of Allistor's mouth. Quickly he pulls off and moves to face the Canadian whose Cellphone began to ring and this caused Scotland's face to twist into a sadistic smirk. "Answer it." He orders and the other shook his head this caused Allistor to punch him across the face and glare. "Are ya disobeyin me?" He says in his thick accent and Canada looked at him scared. Another punch was thrown and then another until Canada coughed up blood his face was black and blue and the phone stopped ringing and Canada smiles... This pissed the other male off as he punched him again the phone rang. "Answer it before I do." He says and Canada tears up. He opens the phone and begins to speak.

"S-Salute... this is Matthew speaking." He began softly and Allistor pushes into him he screams into the phone and this scares Alfred. "U-uh Mattie dude.. are you all right?" He asks and the other male nods before panting. "Y-Yes."

"Oh cool well I wanted to know if you were still up for Saturday."

"Y-Yes~ Ahn~ *Pant*"

"Uh... Matt... what are you doing?"

"Nothing! S-SO I'll see you saturday?"

"Yeah bye Mattie I love you."

"I love you too~ Ah~ ."

Allistor had managed to hit his prostate every time he thrust in to the younger male, and the I love you had been screamed out... Matthew hated this... He loved Alfred so much but he was glad that the other male was a bit stupid. Allistor continued his assult and after he hung up his arms wrapped around his neck and he moans loudly thrusting back to meet him with each stoke his toes curled as he arches his back and screams Allistor's name cumming for the third time that night, Allistor followed right after him, being clenched around he could see the blood coming out of his ass... He had fucked him raw that was going to hurt in the morning he smirked and pulled out of him putting his cigar out on Canada's upper arm. "Fuckin slut." Was the last thing the Canadian heard before he passed out everything around him going dark.


End file.
